Toothpastes containing relatively high levels of humectant, a silica abrasive and a fluoride ion source have been disclosed in the art. Included among the references are U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,230, Nov. 3, 1970 to Pader et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,637, Sept. 5, 1972 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,604, Jan 16, 1973 to Colodney et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,104, Oct. 7, 1975 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,306, Jan. 27, 1976 to Roberts et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,858, Aug. 9, 1977 to Wason. Although these references disclose compositions similar to those of the present invention, they do not suggest the necessity and desirability of keeping the pH within a certain narrow range.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide toothpaste compositions which contain relatively high levels of humectant, silica dental abrasives, a fluoride ion source, a pH within a certain range and which possess excellent fluoride compatibility.